


Taking care of Omegas is hard work.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Sharing Heat, john taking care of mycroft, not a threesome, with sherlock's consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You are more than capable of handling two Omega's John. I should know, I've seen you in action plenty of times.”-----Sherlock has the brilliant idea that John can take care of Mycroft's needs while he's in heat. John is sure his partner has lost his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Omegas for John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941773) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



> This is inspired by Two Omegas for John by janto321 (FaceofMer) and you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941773  
> You really should check this author out, there is a collection of over 400 stories there with different pairings, kinks, ratings,... Definitely worth it to take some time and look what's on offer.

**\--Chapter 1--**

 

“You want me to do what?!”

 

“Don't make me repeat myself, John. You know how much I dislike it.”

 

“Sherlock. Do you even realize- Why would you ask this of me?”

 

John just stared at his flatmate, friend, sort of partner. He didn't really know what they were these days. With Sherlock, it was somehow always complicated but worth the extra stress. Stress like this conversation where Sherlock had just casually asked John to care for his brother when said brother was in heat.

 

Sherlock frowned, looking at John as if he was the insane one, pushing back his book on chemistry before steepling his fingers together, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Why wouldn't I?”

 

“Because- he's your brother!”

 

John shouted and Sherlock gave him 'obviously' look that made John growl.

 

“You don't need to be so Alpha John. It's a logical request.” Sherlock said calmly, standing up in an elegant motion that John couldn't ignore. Sherlock wasn't close to heat but John always reacted to him in some way, big or small, smelling Sherlock's complex odor, even if he was using suppressants. Of course, Sherlock noticed, giving John a warm smile as he came closer, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders.

 

“You are more than capable of handling two Omega's John. I should know, I've seen you in action plenty of times.” Sherlock smirked as John rolled his eyes. The obvious ego boost was working and he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, burying his nose in Sherlock's neck and taking a deep breath.

 

“You are patient, more than willing to take care of our own needs before thinking about yourself. It's actually quite rare, an Alpha being this considerate and caring.”

 

Sherlock gave him a kiss and John's hands went to Sherlock's arse, squeezing it tightly once before putting some space between them.

 

“Don't distract me Sherlock. We need to talk about this.”

 

It's not like he and Sherlock are exclusive, but he's not been with anyone else since they'd first shared a bed together. Which was probably also quite rare for an Alpha. The idea still stuck in most people's heads that you were only a good Alpha when you had many Omega's. It was sort of a contest really, bragging about how many Omega's you could keep satisfied.

 

John had never seen the appeal in it. Sex and sharing heats were something special, something to cherish and show respect for so when he and Sherlock had shared a heat he didn't mind giving up some of his Alphaness. Sherlock was the only one he wanted, what they shared was precious and valuable, even more so, cause Sherlock's heats were never that intense or long. Even during heat he never totally lost control and they'd had words about it in the beginning.

 

“You should find another Omega, John! I'm not- I'm bad.”

 

It had stuck inside Sherlock's head for a very long time, thinking he was a bad Omega because he wasn't that needy or desperate while in heat. He'd even gone so far to bring other Omega's home with him, sort of like an offering and John had seen red with anger and disgust.

 

“Don't you get it, Sherlock! It's you I want! Only you. How could I ever be disappointed with you?!”

 

Sherlock hadn't understood at first, insisting John couldn't be happy with their arrangement, thinking their shared heats were bad and not enough for someone as vital as him.

 

He looked at his partner now, trying to figure out if his question came from that same insecurity but Sherlock shook his head.

 

“It's not about that John. I know you enjoy our heats, I know you enjoy.. me.” Sherlock blushed at that and John growled again, stepping closer to kiss him, stroking Sherlcok's hair. Seeing Sherlock shy and a little unsure made his Alpha instincts kick in, even at the most inconvenient times, but John was pretty sure Sherlock adored it. Sherlock let out a content sigh as they broke apart, his pupils a little dilated and John touched Sherlock's lips with his finger before pinching his cheek, a little smirk on his face as Sherlock scowled at him.

 

“You're so pretty when you're shy, darling. I love it.”

 

Sherlock's blush got a shade deeper and John grinned, kissing Sherlock's pout away before getting serious again.

 

“Where is this coming from Sherlock? I don't think Mycroft would ever agree to it. I'm not sure I would.”

 

He'd always found both Holmes brother's attractive though they didn't look anything alike. Sherlock had his gorgeous, almost out of this world, looks. But Mycroft had his amazing presence and long legs, and those freckles!

 

Sherlock gives a tiny smile and John looks away, embarrassed by his thoughts.

 

“John.” Sherlock strokes his cheeks, making John look back at him and there's only love there. No jealousy, no disgust or weirdness.

 

“You've talked about this with Mycroft already, haven't you?”

 

Sherlock nodded, confirming John's suspicions. Sherlock would never begin such a topic if he didn't know how his brother would feel about it. He didn't really know Mycroft, he'd seen and talked to the man of course, but it was never personal. Mycroft had a vibe around him that made most people not try to hard to get to know him. John didn't know if it was shyness, arrogance, or something else.

 

“And he agrees with this silly plan of yours?” John demanded, not able to hide the disbelief as Sherlock nodded again. He was fairly sure Mycroft tolerated him but for the man to share his heat with him? It was so personal and intimate, such an act of trust and care and John didn't believe someone like Mycroft needed that. There were toys and pills on the market these days so Omegas didn't need to depend on an Alpha anymore, though most people still didn't like they were out there.

 

“The toys and pills are not enough, John. It's hardly the real deal, I speak from experience. Even if you use them, you still miss something. You miss a warm body next to you, the smell of mixed pheromones in the air, the aftercare. To us, it's more important then the actual knotting. Though I do enjoy that part very much.” Sherlock smirked, licking John's lips before getting serious again.

 

I know what I'm asking is unconventional. I know most people would not agree, but I trust you, John. I trust you to be honest and sincere with me. If you don't want to, then we will respect that.”

 

“I.” John sighed, stepping away from Sherlock to pace around the flat. It was a lot to ask, he'd shared many heats, with many people, but he and Sherlock were together now, bonded. It didn't feel right to distrust that bond by sharing a heat with someone else, even if it was Sherlock's brother.

 

“I still don't understand why Mycroft would agree. He knows we're bonded.”

 

“He does. That's why he agreed to it in the first place. He knows there won't be any ties with you after it John. He could search for a stranger, there are plenty of people out there who wouldn't mind, but he has to be careful. His job is dangerous enough as it is. IF anyone found out he's an Omega.”

 

“Wait. You're telling me no one knows?” John's eyebrows shot up and Sherlock gave him a weird look.

 

“You didn't know?”

 

“Of course not! I just assumed everybody knew but didn't mind anyway because he's so good at his job.”

 

“Please, as if that would ever happen.” Sherlock snorted, disgust clear in his voice. “Mycroft is the best at his job, don't tell him I said that, but he is still an Omega. For all the good the protests have done, there is still work to do. We may be free, but we're hardly equal.”

 

“I.”

 

“It's not your fault John. You were just lucky to be born with the right set of genetics. Mycroft was using the pills and suppressant long before they were ever legal. He'd never had made it that far up the ladder if he hadn't. It still irks him, but it's the truth. So, finding a random stranger to help deal with his heats is a great risk,”

 

Sherlock gave a tiny smile as John processed the information.

 

“Why now?”

 

“The pills and suppressants aren't working as perfect anymore. They still help, but he suffers a lot. He won't tell me everything but his heats are quite intense, some last for six days.”

 

“My god.” John stopped pacing. He'd heard about heats being so intense and brutal the Omega had to stay bedbound for days. Not able to do anything else but sleep and fuck. The cases were getting rarer, only 1 in 3 Omega's had them but even with a mate, it was a battle to pull through. The idea of anyone having to go through it alone made John's skin crawl, his stomach acting up.

 

“So that's why the subject came up. It's getting harder for Mycroft to control his heats. He can tell his suppressants aren't as powerful anymore, the aggression in his workplace increasing. Some Alpha's are still from the old days, they wouldn't think twice about claiming Mycroft.

 

“But the punishment-”

 

“Who would believe him? The Alpha's he works with are all friends, they all go to the same country clubs, their children go to school together. They have the money and power to make these sort of things go away. As soon as they found out Mycroft was an Omega, he would lose his power and influence.”

 

“I. I think I need to sit down.” John whispered, falling down on the sofa, running a hand through his hair. He'd been foolish, thinking the new laws and freedom of Omegas would put a stop to all the previous problems. Sherlock was right, money and power could make a lot of things go away, no matter who you'd been.

 

“So, I'm his last option?”

 

“John. We don't want to pressure you. If you can't- Mycroft will understand. So will I. It won't change a thing.”

 

Sherlock sat down next to John, taking his hand and placing a kiss on it.

 

“If you would accept it. I won't be jealous. I know I'm your true mate, that will not change.”

 

“Never. Never, Sherlock, I'm yours.” John leaned forward, capturing Sherlock in a kiss, marking him as his own. Sherlock let out a moan and John trailed a line downSherlock'ss neck, nibling lightly on Sherlock's bound mark, making the man shiver.

 

“I'm yours too, John. Always.” Sherlock smiled, his expression open and honest and John made a decision. If Sherlock was okay with this, and Mycroft needed his help, then he would do it.

 

“Okay. I. I'll do it. I'll help Mycroft with his heat. But, I don't want Mycroft coming here. This is our home, our safe place. It should remain that way.”

 

Sherlock tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to think it over before nodding, holding John's hand in his.

 

“Mycroft will feel more comfortable in his own house also. I'll send him a text, let him know your decision.”

 

John nodded and Sherlock got up to search for his phone. He was two steps further before he turned again, hugging John from behind, breathing in his scent.

 

“Thank you, John.”

 

John smiled, placing his hand on Sherlock's arm. He still didn't know what to feel about this, agreeing to do this was one thing, but actually doing it was something else. There was still a chance Mycroft would back out once John was there. Still a chance Sherlock would turn around and claim John for himself. Still a possibility that John would back out himself. He didn't like seeing his friends struggle, but doing this for Mycroft was a lot to ask. Still, Sherlock's calm and logical reasoning still made sense and he leaned back his head, kissing Sherlock's lips.

 

He'd have to see how it would go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**\--Chapter 2--**

 

Mycroft's scent was strong, even when John had just stepped into his home. He couldn't believe no one at Mycroft's office had figured out he was an Omega cause his scent was quite seductive and intoxicating. There was a slight resemblance to Sherlock's and his body was already responding to that, making him sharp and on edge.

 

The beta that had opened the door gestured to John to follow her and John took a breath, letting it out slowly as he made his way up the stairs. He'd been texted Mycroft for a few days now, making sure the man was still willing to spend his heat with John and now he was here, standing in front of Mycroft's closed bedroom door.

 

“Sir. John Watson is here to see you.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Mycroft sounded just the same but the smell in the air had changed a fraction, making John shiver. He barely suppressed a growl as he was lead inside, the scent surrounding him, his Alpha instinct to protect and claim breaking out onto the surface.

 

“John.”

 

John snapped his head to where the sound was coming from and just one look at Mycroft was enough to make him cross the room, pressing the man close to his chest.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.”

 

Mycroft clung to him with a desperation his Alpha nature approved of, body shaking as John rubbed up and down Mycroft's back, saying soothing nothings in the man's ear.

 

“How long?”

 

“Three hours.” Mycroft let out a strangled noise as John placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling how hot he was, slightly sweaty. He leaned back, taking the man in and he cursed, seeing the guilty look in Mycroft's eyes.

 

“You should have called me earlier, Mycroft.”

 

“I. I didn't want to distract you from your w-work,” Mycroft replied softly, eyes not meeting John, his obedient side taking over and he saw the glimmer of frustration it caused. A man so in control and put together like Mycroft must hate this part of his biology. The part that wanted to give in and surrender, please his lover and let them take care of them.

 

“Let's get you out of these clothes Myc.” John stepped back and started opening Mycroft's jacket after he got a tiny nod. “They can hardly be comfortable on your skin right now.”

 

“Feels like sandpaper.” Mycroft crumbled, letting John undress him, exposing his chest. John couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the exposed skin, taking in the freckles on Mycroft's arms, his neck, even some on his chest. He let his hands roam Mycroft's skin, feeling the little shivers of delight go through the man before he looked back up, capturing Mycroft's gaze.

 

“Beautiful. My beautiful Omega.”

 

A sharp intake of breath and John was about to apologize when Mycroft visibly relaxed, swaying forward, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“That's it. Perfect. Come, let's sit on the bed, get the rest of these layers off you.”

 

John took Mycroft's hand, squeezing it once as he saw the hesitation in the man's eyes, smelled it in the room. He tilted his head, waiting for Mycroft's decision. Had he been younger, less experienced, he wouldn't have had so much patience. His hormones were acting up, cock already throbbing with anticipation but Mycroft's scent didn't have the same effect on him as Sherlock's. Maybe it's because they weren't bounded, but John could still think rather clearly as he waited for Mycroft to decide.

 

He would be wound up if the man said no but he'd deal with it. He would never forgive himself if he lost control, throwing Mycroft's freedom of choice to the wind, so he waited, keeping hold of his hand.

 

“You can always say no Mycroft. Even now.” He smiled as Mycroft watched him, the debate fighting inside his mind. Modern technology and science had made it easier for Omegas during heat. They could choose to mate, could choice and decided, even if their heat was in full swing. It still wasn't the same as for Alpha's, but they could if they had a strong willpower. Mycroft Holmes clearly had that.

 

“No. I. I want this. But if you-”

 

John stopped Mycroft with a light kiss on the lip, growling softly as he felt Mycroft's body lean into it, his scent getting heavier and more enticing. Maybe Mycroft's brain wasn't totally on board yet, but his body clearly was.

 

“I want to help you Mycroft. I'm not backing out. Now, can I help you?”

 

Mycroft nodded and John pulled him closer to the bed, taking in the freshly washed sheets. He pushed Mycroft down, stroking the man's cheek before laying him on his back and reaching for Mycroft's belt.

 

“You're beautiful Myc. Breathe, I'll take care of you. I promise.”

 

Mycroft relaxed as John opened up his belt, pulling it out of the loops before dropping it to the floor, earning him a look from Mycroft.

 

“I'll clean up after I've taken care of you. Don't look so crossed baby. I'll make it up to you.”

 

John leaned forward, kissing a trail up Mycroft's chest, hearing his intake of breath and he smiled before licking the skin, Mycroft's back arching into it beautifully.

 

“Oh, you're so responsive. My good Omega.”

 

“John.”

 

The breathlessness in Mycroft's voice made John's cock throb and he made quick work of his own clothes, seeing the hunger in Mycroft's gaze as he stood before him, letting the man drink him in. He wasn't the most handsome person in the world, that title was probably reserved for Sherlock, but he wasn't bad either. Judging by Mycroft's gaze, he wasn't bad at all and he smirked before taking off  his underwear, erect cock jutting out proudly.

 

“John!”

 

Mycroft reached out his arms and John growled at the display of neediness. It was a turn on for his Alpha instincts, the way Mycroft kissed him as if he'd never get enough of it and he let Mycroft take control for a moment, moaning as Mycroft's hands went to his cock, stroking it further to hardness.

 

“Need you. Oh god, need you.”

 

“Shhtt, take a breathe darling. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

John leaned back, kissing Mycroft one more time before sliding back off the man, amused as he saw Mycroft's pout, how his body followed without thinking.

 

“Need to take these off Myc. God, you smell amazing.”

 

John dropped to his knees, stripping of Mycroft's pants and underwear in one practiced motion and he buried his nose between the man's thighs, breathing in his scent, wetness already forming and preparing his hole for John's cock.

 

“Oh Myc. Oh, baby.”

 

Mycroft cried out as John gently eased in a finger, almost meeting no resistance, his other hand grabbing Mycroft's cock and giving it a squeeze.

 

“Spread your legs for me.”

 

Mycroft did as he was told, given John better access and he flicked his tongue around Mycroft's entrance, licking up the slick forming there, making Mycroft moan and beg loudly.

 

“That's it, baby, let me hear you.”

 

He teased Mycfort's hole with his tongue and dumb, other hand playing with Mycroft's cock and soon Mycroft was keening, babbling John's name in one frantic stream.

 

“John. John. John. John. Oh, oh, John.”

 

It was never like this with Sherlock. Even during his heat, Sherlock was never desperate, never on the verge of total surrender. It had taken time for John to get used to that, always having heard the stories of intense need and desperation in every Omega, but he'd learned that there wasn't such a thing as 'an Omega'.

 

“John,” Mycroft called out, hand reaching for him and John came up, looking down at his work, his Ampha instincts roaring in pleasure as he saw how Mycroft was panting, cock throbbing, his face and neck in a nice red, eyes wide with desire.

 

“Oh baby, you look amazing,” John growled as Mycroft spread his legs even more, a clear sign of surrender and John crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply, letting Mycroft drag nails down his body.

 

“You ready baby?”

 

Mycroft tried to roll his eyes at John but John gave a gentle bit to Mycroft's neck and the man cried out, wrapping his legs around John's waist, their cocks brushing together.

 

“I'll take that as a yes,” John smirked as Mycroft's frustrated sound, kissing away his pout before getting more serious. Even if Mycroft's body was screaming for John's cock, John still wanted to be careful. He didn't know if Mycroft had been knotted before and even by Alpha standards, his cock was big.

 

“Okay Myc. We're doing this nice and easy. No,” John shook his head as Mycroft started protested, sitting up in the man's lap. “We are doing this nice and easy, no protesting. I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart.” John stroked Mycroft's cheek, hand going down over the man's stomach, pinching his nipple and smiling as Mycroft arched his back.

 

“You're being such a good Omega for me. So responsive and needy. Perfect.”

 

Mycroft's blush got even deeper, his arm coming up to cover his face and John grabbed it, gently placing it back on the bed.

 

“No need to hide, baby. It's what you need, you don't have to be ashamed of that.”

 

“John.” Mycroft's eyes had a variety of emotions in them and John leaned forward, placing a kiss on Mycroft's lips, hand slipping down to stroke the man's cock.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Just like that love. No more thinking or second-guessing yourself. You are doing amazing. Now, breathe in and out for me. Nice and steady.” John gave Mycroft one more kiss before sliding off him, settling himself between Mycroft's legs before he manhandles him into position. Mycroft's hand came up and John took it, squeezing it once, an encouraging smile on his face.

 

The smells in the room were a perfect blend of his and Mycroft's pheromones and he noticed the effect it had on Mycroft. He breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly and every new breathe calmed him down.

 

“I'm ready.” Mycroft nodded and John let go of his hand to grab Mycroft, bringing the tip of his cock to Mycroft's entrance. Mycroft's hole was warm and slick and John took a breath, watching Mycroft intently before slowly sliding in. There was more resistance than with his fingers and John took Mycroft's hand again, offering comfort as he saw the pained look on the man's face.

 

Sex between Alpha's and Omega' was just as complicated as with normal people. Maybe even more complicated cause Alpha's were naturally bigger then Omega's, it was always painful the first time around, no matter how gentle you were. John had seen the evidence of horrible first times, Alpha's who only took what they craved, no regard for their Omega's and it had made him sick, disgusted with his own nature in fact.

 

“Okay?” John whispered, seeing Mycroft's face go pale as he pushed in further, Mycroft's cock deflated. He stopped moving, biting his lip as he willed himself to not give into his urges. His cock was throbbing, wanting to bury itself deeper inside Mycroft's tight and warm hole but he kept back. Pleasure would soon follow for both of them and he needed Mycroft with him all the way.

 

“Myc?”

 

“Y-Yes. I. It's so-”

 

“I know darling. Almost there, you are doing so great.” John whispered, using his hand again and Mycroft gave him a tiny smile. His eyes were still wide and dark, desire smoldering and after a second or two he nodded again, letting out a slow breath.

 

John bit his lip, letting go of Mycroft's hand to grab him more firmly, not allowing Mycroft to move. He knew once he'd breached those first rings Mycroft would want more but John was adamant of taking it slow. He pushed forward again, body screaming in pleasure as he saw his cock disappear inside Mycroft's body. He always liked to watch this, seeing himself claim someone else's body was always a turn on and he let out a moan as the resistance faded and he slid home easily, captured in Mycroft's warmth.

 

“J-John. Oh god!” Mycroft cursed, trying to wiggle his body but John tightend his grip. Being fully inside was always a strange sensation, the body's natural reaction was to reject it, no matter how much it had begged to be filled in the first place.

 

“Breathe darling. I know it feels weird, just breathe, relax for me.”

 

Mycroft bit his lip, hands grabbing the sheets as he did as John said. After a second or two the pained look on Mycroft's face was gone, his cock filling up again and John moved backwards a little, keeping an eye on Mycroft's face.

 

“Yes. Move. Please.”

 

John went out about halfway before sliding back in, seeing the waves of pleasure and pain on Mycroft's face. He reached out, stroking Mycroft's cock and the man let out a moan, arching his back as John slid out to the tip of his cock before pounding back in. After a while he set a steady pace, going in and out of Mycroft's easily, his body buzzing with the need to claim and fill and Mycroft's moans filled the room, the pheromones dizzying.

 

“Oh. Oh god. John, yes, just like that. Harder, take me, fill me up! Oh my god! So big, so full!” Hearing Mycroft come undone like that spurred John on and soon he was pounding into Mycroft's, nails digging into the man's skin as Mycroft's hands went all over his own body.

 

“Oh, J-John. Don't stop, need you, need you so much. Oh please!” Mycroft bit his lip, arching his back and keening whenever John hit his prostate, pinching his own nipples and stroking his cock furiously. It was a masterpiece to see and John growled, driving his body harder into Mycroft as his cock expanded and his knot formed.

 

“Myc. Myc I'm-”

 

“Yes. Yes, fill me up! I'm ready, ready. John, John, John.”

 

Mycroft contracted his muscles, hole clenching down on John's cock and he let out a scream as he came, his cum shooting up Mycroft's body, knot locking them together. His fingers were leaving bruises on Mycroft's skin but the man didn't notice, stroking his cock with desperation, tears in his eyes and John growled, knocking his hand away and finishing the work, making Mycroft come in seconds, his release running down John's fingers and onto his stomach.

 

“Lick.”

 

John held out his fingers and Mycroft latched onto them, licking and sucking John's fingers dry, causing him to move again, his knot pulling at Mycroft's body, making the man moan.

 

“Oh baby. You are so good. Wonderful Omega. Perfect. Just look at you, all recked and gorgeous.”

 

John let out another growl as Mycroft released his fingers, looking up shyly at John, face flushed.

 

“I. That was- good?”

 

John moved, causing Mycroft to yelp in surprise and then the man was in his lap, still firmly knotted.

 

“That was more than good Myc. I.-” John kissed him again, hunger and satisfaction clear and Mycroft purred as he relaxed, body getting heavy, a content smile on his face as they broke apart.

 

“I knew you'd be a good choice for this. T-thank you.” Mycroft whispered, playing with John's hair, scraping his skull from time to time. He'd never seen the man like this before, soft and relaxed and John's heart melted at the sight.

 

He'd been more then hesitant to agree to this, not sure till the last second if he'd be able to go through with this, but seeing Mycroft like this, carefree, happy and relaxed was worth it. Their mixed scent was still in the air but the restlessness was gone.

 

“I'm glad I came, Mycroft. Thank you for choosing me.” John's voice broke and Mycroft's head snapped up, concern in his eyes as John blinked back the tears.

 

“I'm okay Mycroft, just- You wanting to share this with me is special, I. I'm glad it was me.”

 

Mycroft smiled, his worry erased in seconds as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“I'm glad it was you too. How- how long will your knot remain.”

 

“Shouldn't be too long, 15 minutes maybe.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Mycroft bit his lip, not meeting John's eyes and John cupped the man's face, making him turn his head.

 

“I'm not leaving Mycroft. Sherlock knows I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was satisfying...


	3. Chapter 3

**\--Chapter3--**

 

The look of surprise on Mycroft's face made John's heart twist painfully. How could the man even think John would leave him in such a state?

 

“You- You don't have to do that, stay here, now that I've been knotted I.”

 

“I know.” John smiled, stroking Mycroft's cheek. In theory, he could go home, Mycroft's heat would soon be over now that he'd been knotted but John and Sherlock had agreed that would be a bad idea. Like Sherlock had said, the aftercare was maybe even more important and it wouldn't be the first time an Omega came down from his heat feeling miserable and useless.

 

“I'm staying for as long as you need me. You don't have to worry, Myc. Sherlock knows and agreed. I'll take care of you.

 

Mycroft couldn't hide his relief and John's heart broke again. Sherlock had been right, his brother needed this and John would do everything in his power to help Mycroft through this. Mycroft winched and John gave him a kiss, petting his hair before moving. His knot had died down, making it able to stand up and care for Mycroft's other needs and he held out a hand in question.

 

“Shower with me? You're going to feel sore and tired very soon. It's best to clean up now. Then I'll go look for some food.”

 

“The help already made some dishes, you just have to warm them up.”

 

“Good, more time to spend with you then. Come on.”

 

Mycroft grabbed his hand, showing John the bathroom and soon they were showered and dressed, John giving Mycroft little kisses the whole time, liking how Mycroft blushed because of it.

 

“I. I didn't know Alpha's could be so caring.” Mycroft opened his mouth for the piece of food John was feeding him. He'd warmed up a plate of lasagna, setting Mycroft in bed with a tower of pillows and now he was patiently spoon feeding the man. Sherlock hardly ever ate during his heat, only eating some crackers and fruit, so it was nice to be able to care for Mycroft in this way. It calmed his nerves, providing for his Omega in this way and John smiled as Mycroft took another bite.

 

“Not all of us are but I like to see myself as a caring Alpha.”

 

“You are.” Mycroft took the glass John offered him, drinking half the water before giving it back.

 

“I had deduced that about you from the moment we met. It was one of the reasons I considered you as a heat sharing partner.”

 

“How did that type of conversation even come up?” John had been curious from the moment he'd learned the brothers had already talked about it. It was a tricky subject for sure, especially between family members.

 

“Sherlock started it. He'd figured out my pills and other tricks weren't helping anymore and suggested you. I told him no the first time. I know you two are bonded and it seemed wrong to ask this of you.”

 

Mycroft took a strawberry John handed him, closing his eyes in pleasure as he ate it.

 

“But you know my brother, he can't let anything go. He laid down all the facts, assuring me he wouldn't be jealous. I still don't know if that was a lie.”

 

“It wasn't. We've talked about it for days. He knows he's the one.” John swallowed, not meeting Mycroft's gaze. It sounded disrespectful after what they had shared but it was the truth. Sherlock was john's one and only mate, nothing would ever change that.

 

“It's okay John. I'm not searching for a mate. The idea of belonging to someone-” Mycroft shivered and John's Alpha side growled in disapproval. An unbonded Omega was a wrong Omega to many people in society and John's animal nature agreed with that.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.” Mycroft took John's hand but John shook his head. His animal nature didn't agree but John understood where Mycroft was coming from. Some Omegas didn't have a choice, being handed to the Alpha of their families choice and many of those arrangements ended badly. The Omega had no life of its own, wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an Alpha present and they couldn't work. Those cases were diminishing but every Omega and Alpha had heard the stories.

 

John couldn't blame Mycroft for his decision.

 

“Don't apologize Mycroft. It's your life, you are free to decide what to do with it.”

 

A flash of surprise in Mycroft's eyes before the man smiled, his eyes sparkling. John leaned forward, not able to resist kissing Mycroft and Mycroft melted into it, hands coming up to grab John's hair.

 

“Hmn, you are an excellent kisser John.”

 

“You're not so bad yourself Mycroft. Want some more dessert?”

 

John smiled, holding up a strawberry but Mycroft shook his head, trying to suppress a yawn.

 

“I think I need to rest for a bit. I- My body is quite soared.”

 

“I'm sorry darling.” John grimaced, feeling guilty for not being more careful but Mycroft laughed.

 

“I like it. It's as if you're still inside me. Will you stay with me?”

 

John growled as he saw the shy look in Mycroft's eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks. He wanted to wrap the man up in warm blankets and protect him from the world for the next few days. Lucky for him, he was allowed to do just that and he smiled, stroking Mycroft's heated cheek.

 

“Of course I will. I'll just clean this up and then send a text to Sherlock. Be right back.”

 

“Okay.” Mycroft yawned again and John shook his head fondly, heart melting as he watched Mycroft bury himself in his sheets.

 

He cleaned up as fast as he could, then send a text to Sherlock.

 

**To Sherlock:**

 

**Everything is okay here. Are you sure I can stay for a few days? Miss you. Xx**

 

_From Sherlock:_

 

_Glad to hear, and yes, you should stay for as long as it's needed. I have a new experiment started and I need the space. Miss you too. SH_

 

**To Sherlock:**

 

**Do not use your pots and pans this time Sherlock! And don't leave body parts in the fridge.**

 

_From Sherlock;_

 

_When have I ever done that? Are you okay? SH_

 

**To Sherlock:**

 

**I still haven't forgotten last Christmas Sherlock. At least clean out the pots and pans this time! I'm okay. It was intense but okay.**

 

_From Sherlock:_

 

_I'll have Mds. Hudson do them. She likes cleaning. I'm glad to hear, see you in a few days. Sh_

 

**To Sherlock;**

 

**Don't let Mds. Hudson clean up your mess! You know this doesn't change anything between us right? You are still my mate.**

 

_From Sherlock:_

 

_But she likes washing and cleaning! And don't be an idiot, of course I know you are still my mate. SH_

 

**To Sherlock;**

 

**I love you, Sherlock. See you soon. Xx**

 

_From Sherlock:_

 

_Love you too, John. Take care of my brother._

 

John smiles as he puts away his phone and goes back to Mycroft's room. Mycroft is covered in the sheets, looking adorable and soft and John slides in quietly.

 

“John.”

 

“Right here, Mycroft; Go to sleep.” he smiles as Mycroft reaches for him, letting out a content sigh as they settle in for the night.

 

“Thank you.” Mycroft whispers, body relaxing against John's and john places a kiss on the man's forehead.

 

“Any time Mycroft. Any time.”

 

It doesn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, satisfied and comfortable.

 

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Alpha/Omega is a wonderful world to explore and I like being a bit 'not traditional' in my stories, at least I hope I was. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful and supportive comments you've given me in chapters 1 and 2, it's clear Alpha/Omega is very loved by readers and by me cause I still have about 3 Alpha/Omega stories to share. ( Not related to this one.) 
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week for the second chapter! 
> 
> (Janto, if you're reading this, please let me know what you think.)


End file.
